Choice
by Kitkitkitty
Summary: She loves him, still loves him, even he was not here her when she need someone beside her the most; and he was the one to support her, to give her the strength to live, and no one can find a reason to reject him. Right after everyone gave up, he appeared suddenly, and who will she choice? The one she loves? Or the one loves her so much? Specal Chapter is here
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hay here again, here I wrote anther multiple chapter fiction now, and this one…I don't have the idea if the ending is happy or sad. It may be 4 – 5 chapters to end. And I will update my other fiction as soon as possible. So now, here is the story, and please enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I didn't own the Character and the Story of Dadada, but the plot was mine.

Summary: She had to choice, she loves him, still loves him, even he was not here her when she need someone beside her the most; and he, he promised that he will give all the best to her, he was here to support her, to give her the strength to live, and no one can find a reason to reject her. Right after everyone gave up, he appeared suddenly, and who will she choice? The one she loves? Or the one loves her so much?

* * *

It was cold outside, the sunshine was bright and light; and the snow flew down on the ground lightly, just liked plumage, some workers were busy about the decoration, they hanged the light to the cell. Also they decorated the Christmas tree too, the children outside sang Christmas song happily. This early December was really cold, and Christmas was coming to town, yeah, Christmas, his birthday was on Christmas too…

Remembered their first Christmas together, he didn't allow her to decorate the temple, but it ended up with a happy birthday and Christmas party with friends, and she gave her very first handmade gift toward him too.

A lady with blonde hair sat on the chair, and looked through the window, seeing the children played with the snow, she felt upset. In every December, she looked really sad, and she even didn't have the mood to drink her favorite drinks – Green Tea Latte, it got cold on the table but she just got a sip of it.

"Maybe white lily is the best flower to be the bouquet ever; do you think that it's a good idea?" A man with dark hair and greenish orbs voiced, his eyes were full of joyful and love. He flipped around the magazines which named "Our Wedding", "Prefect bride". He stared at her and waited for her answer, but she seemed can't hear his word, her mind was too far away from it.

Yes, what she thought was too far away from the topic they were going to discuss, the topic that they should talk, they should decide as fast as they can since the event was coming soon, but they still had a lot of thing hadn't confirmed.

"…Yu, Miyu?" The voice raised and the voice woke her up finally, the blonde who named Miyu looked at the man, and smiled toward him, and the man just looked at her in concerned. "Are you alright?"

Avoided his gaze, it not that she hated the gaze and the man in front of her, it was just because she didn't know how to react the man when he had the gazes that full of expectation.

"I am okay, Hayate." Miyu said and nodded, with a pause. She smiled toward the man who name Hayate, and Hayate just put his left hand on hers, he was about to grab her hand, but she avoided it, and put her hands on the laps. "So what are you going to talk to me?" Miyu asked after she knew that she was out of his topic. But after she asked the question, her eyes still spotted on the view outside the window. She didn't know why, while she heard the Christmas song, she wanted to cry, her vision blurred suddenly, but she didn't allow the tears rolled down.

Noticed that she was not in the mood, the man who named Sagawa Hayate gave out a sigh, it seemed that they had to discuss of it next time, since he knew that he couldn't force her to talk about it while she was upset. In these three years of relationship, he noticed that she had being like this every winter, especially December, and if it was near Christmas, the situation was being worse, so they didn't have any date or outing during the whole December, but this time they had to meet in the whole December. They had something important to talk about, so that they had to meet in a small café near her apartment in the early December, but she just looked like the past December, always looked like daydreaming, with a sad face, with a deep thought expression, also he could see that the tears rolled down on her rosy cheeks too…He knew that it was because of her "Past", he knew it already. Even he didn't know that what had happened in her past, he knew that there was someone in her life. But he didn't have the dare to ask her, it hurts if he knew that he couldn't replace "Him" in her heart and her life.

"Miyu, you looked really tired today, maybe it is better that I send you home." Hayate said, and then he gave the bill, stood up and readied to leave. He had to be patience of it, since he wanted all the things would be prefect in their "Big Day", so that he would like to give time to her, to let her decided everything; he wanted she could have a memorable wedding; he wanted all the best to her.

"No, I don't want to back home early," Miyu said, and she was avoiding him again. "There is somewhere I want to go else." She added and stood up, readied to wave goodbye toward Hayate.

"Do you need me to company you?" Hayate asked, even he knew that answer would be a 'NO', he still wanted to ask her, and he still wanted to have the chance to company her to her "past". In these years, she went to 'The place' alone, and he had never known nor had the idea about where she went to. he didn't have the idea that why he wanted to know that the place she usual to go to, maybe it was because he knew that the reason, her past, and he just wanted to have the chance to make her let go of her past.

"You should go home now, you had the duty whole night, and you deserved a well sleep now." Miyu shook her head and said, and her was just give him a reason to refused him to company, but she knew that he didn't accept it. "Hayate, I can handle it, don't worry, and I will phone you if I back to home, okay?" she added, right after Hayate considered and nodded, she picked up her bag and left the café.

* * *

She got on the train with some packages, she used to have a long way train travel, and she used to go to that "town". And after changed two times of the train, she got off the train and looked at the sign of the town, "Heiomachi". It had been two months that she didn't visit this town, the town that she had lived for years. She walked along the street, and climbed the long stairs as usual, and then she reached to a temple.

The sound of knocking the Muyu, and read aloud the spell, also the smell of burning incense, it was really too familiar to her, and Miyu used to it already. She knew that he was here; she walked toward the main hall, and saw an old man with a monk outfit, knelt on the ground, and knocked the Muyu.

"Uncle, I am here." Miyu walked toward the old man and said, and her voice made the monk stopped his track and looked at Miyu, when he notice that the girl he treated as a daughter was here to visit him, the smile appeared on his face. And he was the priest of the temple, Saionji Hosho.

"Hey, Miyu welcome." Hosho said, and when he noticed that Miyu came with some packages, he frowned. "How many times I told you that you don't need to bring me too much thing, I am just an old man, a lonely old man…" then he finished his words with sob.

"Uncle, I promised him that I will take care of you, so that I am here, to buy something to you, also, you are friend of my papa and mama, and I should take care of you too." Miyu asked and put down the packages, "It's getting cold, so that I brought some clothes for you, you should keep warm and health." Miyu handed the packages toward Hosho and smile.

Hosho got the packages and lead Miyu to the dining room, and served her some tea to keep her warm too.

"So how's your 'Big day' going on?" Hosho asked with smile, and took a sip of the hot green tea.

"Almost done, and I will be hold on 24 December." Miyu answered, but she lowered her head, and didn't look at Hosho.

She didn't want to mention the 'Big day', she accepted it was just because of she couldn't find a reason to reject, but then she regretted it, she still believed that he will come back.

"You are really a good girl, but I don't have the luck to have a daughter in law just like you." Hosho said, and he started to sob again, every time he thought about his only son, he felt pain, and hurt too. But on the other side, he felt happy because of she let it go, and she had someone stands by her finally, so he didn't have to worry about her anymore.

"Uncle, I am sorry…sorry for don't wait for him." Miyu said, and she kept lowering her head, didn't dare to look at Hosho since she knew that his eyes were full of tears, also she wanted to hide her tears too.

When they discussed about this topic, they both felt hurt, and pain, every time she thought about him, her mind couldn't run as usual…she couldn't think in logic.

"Miyu, you don't have to sorry," Hosho dried his tears and look at Miyu, and he patted on Miyu's shoulder to comfort her. "As an eldership of you, I don't want you to wait for him forever, you shouldn't waste your time like this, and you shouldn't waste your time to wait for someone you don't know where is he, and how is he…" Hosho said, in these five years, they couldn't receive his news, and even the volunteer organization had received any news from him…

She nodded, and the tears dropped on the table, one, two, three…more and more tears, she understood that what Hosho mean, but she still believed that there was miracle unless they found his died body…

"He's still alive, I can feel it." Miyu said firmly, biting her lower lips to prevent more tears rolled down. With a sigh, what a stubborn girl, everyone gave up the searching and the volunteer organization went back to Japan right after the accident, and just apologized to Hosho and Miyu.

And after the event, she went back to her former town, and lived as a normal girl, but she came to the temple to visit Hosho, she went to the airport, also she had traveled many places to find him, but there was no news, no bad news, also no good news. Looked up at Hosho, and wiped away her tears, she knew that she shouldn't cry in front of Hosho, since he was sad too, at least he became a lonely elder.

"I want to sleepover in his room, okay?" Miyu said after she dried her tears, and smiled toward Hosho. She used to sleepover in his room after he hadn't come back. And Hosho looked at the clock, and it was really late for a girl to take a long train trip, so that he nodded.

* * *

After the bath, she changed into his pajama, and pull out his futon, she lied on the futon, hugged his pillow tightly, even it had washed and dried a lot of times, she still hugged it tight, she wanted to felt his scent, and his warmth, she could feel it while she hugged his pillow.

"I miss you…" Miyu mumbled to the pillow, and went to a deep sleep quickly while the tear stains on her face.

The night came, the moon was on the dark sky, also the stars were shining in the sky with the moon too, and it was a really quite night, the wind was blowing, the time was flowing as normal…

* * *

A/N: Chapter 1 is finished, if you have some comment, reviews are really welcome for me =D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 is here, and it maybe a bit longer than I expect before, but I will try my best to update it.

Disclaimer: I didn't own the Character and the Story of Dadada, but the plot was mine.

Summary: She had to choice, she loves him, still loves him, even he was not here her when she need someone beside her the most; and he, he promised that he will give all the best to her, he was here to support her, to give her the strength to live, and no one can find a reason to reject her. Right after everyone gave up, he appeared suddenly, and who will she choice? The one she loves? Or the one loves her so much?

* * *

"Miyu, take care of yourself okay? I am sorry that I can't take care of you anymore, find someone who deserves you, and have a happy future with him, okay?" Kanata cupped her cheeks and said, and his movement was so gentle.

On the other hands, Miyu just grabbed Kanata's arm tight, she didn't want to let go, the tears ran out, and she didn't know why he decided to leave her suddenly.

"I have to go now; remember to live well, okay?" Right after he said the last words, he vanished in the air.

"Kanata…"Miyu murmured, and didn't believe that what she saw. "Kanata!" she shouted and the tears rolled down on the cheeks unstoppable…

* * *

"Kanata!" Miyu woke up and screamed, and noticed that it was just a dream, slowly touched the wet cheeks, she could still feel the tears, and the painful in her heart.

And since it was weekend so she didn't have to go to school today, oh yeah, she was a kindergarten teacher.

She walked toward his desk, and pull out the velvet box inside the drawer, a beautiful diamond ring popped, what she remembered was the day he left for the service in Africa… and it was one of the most heartache days in her life.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Airport was the place that full of farewell and re-meet, someone left but someone arrived, it was not that she hated this place, but it made her sick, really sick. She walked with Kanata who was holding a luggage, but she looked pale and silence, didn't like before that talked a lot.

Kanata noticed that on the way, and he concerned her a lot too, but it was his dream, he was a kind heart doctor; he wanted to help the people that in the poor regions, so that he decided to join the volunteer organization after he graduated the Master Degree, to help the poor people around the world.

"Miyu, are you okay?" Kanata asked while he couldn't bear the silence of Miyu, she was the one he considered a lot, but she just supported him right after he told the decision to her, and didn't disagree it. "If you don't want me to go, I can stay here with you."

He knew that he couldn't be selfish; he just wanted her to have all the happiness, so if she just told him that to stay, he would stay for her.

"I understand you," Miyu said, and she forced a smile toward him. "It's your dream, your mission, if you want to go, just go ahead, I will be here to wait for you, to support you." Miyu add, even the tears blurred her vision.

He knew that she hated to be alone, and she just let him go to another place for 1 to 2 years, she had never consider about her feeling, and just to fulfilled his dream, no matter that she got hurt, or she missed him a lot.

Looking at the girl, who hadn't said anything about his leave, and just supported, Kanata sighed, he didn't want the things being like this. But he felt a bit relax since she understood him.

Slowly grabbed the purple velvet box inside his pocket of jacket, and gave it to Miyu. Miyu got the box with her tremble hands, and open it, a heart sharp diamond ring appeared in her vision, she looked at Kanata with an unbelievable eyes. When did he buy this? Miyu thought in her mind. And Kanata just smiled while noticed her reaction, he put out the ring, and helped her to wear in on her middle finger.

"Miyu, right after this service, I will come back, and let's get marry, okay?" Kanata said with a sweet and tender voice, he held Miyu's hand tightly.

Staring at Kanata, Miyu hadn't imagined that he would do something sweet and romantic like this, the tears started to roll down on her cheeks, but it was wiped away by his hand. Miyu grabbed his wrist, and put his hand on her right cheek, to feel his warmth and love. She didn't say anything but just nodded, that means she accepted the purpose. And she knew that he wanted her to know that he wouldn't want her to be leaving alone.

Without any doubt, he pull her more tightly in his embrace, than his lowered his head, to let his lips met hers, their lips entangled, danced with each other. And they kissed each other just like there was no tomorrow… it was sweet, but more that was missing…

Finally they broke the kisses, after they heard the announcement of Kanata's flight, his finger traced on her cheekbone, and he fixed her bangs, also slowly wiped away her tears on the processes.

"Take care of yourself, and help me to look after my Oyaji, okay?" Kanata said gently, and Miyu just nodded, but her eyes still set on his eyes, and didn't want to leave his stared.

He had to go finally, the plane was far away, and she left the airport, looked at the ring in her middle finger, she looked toward the day he came back, and they were going to marry if he back to Japan.

Flashback end

* * *

But he broke the promise, it was not that he wanted to… it had been five years and he hadn't come back yet, there was no good news or bad news about him, he seemed disappear in the world. She lowered her head again, and let the tears rolled down on his desk, and she remembered the day when she got the new, the new that shocked her, Hosho and the gangs very much.

* * *

Flashback

After he left, she became a kindergarten teacher near his town, she loved kids very much; also she could take care of Hosho more comfortable that she worked in his nearby town.

But the new was so sudden for her, and she couldn't forget that the day she watched the TV news in her lunch time.

"There was a riot happened in Tripoli, and the people detonated the bombs, there was many people got hurt, also there were some volunteer organizations in Japan are going there for the service, some volunteers hurt by the riot, if there are any further news about the situation of the volunteer in our country, we will report it, here is the report of Japan TV news…" The report said that.

"Cling…" Miyu dropped her cup in the rest room, Tripoli…she remembered the last news she got from him and the organization, they were in the Tripoli, it was a possibility that he was there, also there was a possibility that he got hurt too...with a lot of concern about him, she phoned him, but failed, all he could hear was just some "beeping", then linked to his voice box…

No, it can't be, he promised me, so that he will be come back. She thought in her mind, she still had the hope, so that she waited for his news, but one day, two days…five days were past, she still couldn't contact him, also the Japan government sent the people for the searching mission, but still didn't have any news, she phoned to the volunteer origination, but they just replied that they had tried their best for the searching and rescuing…it might be…

She couldn't believe that was the truth – he lost contact, and just disappeared in the world right after the riot…

Flashback end

* * *

The gangs was with her during that time, they let her to accept the truth that he might be dead, and she moved back to her town, she couldn't bear the heartache anymore, she moved back to her town to have another life, she couldn't live in the place that she shared a lot of memory with him.

"Please…tell me that you are alive…" Miyu stared at the ring and murmured, and she put back the ring inside the tray.

"Ringgggggg!" the phone rang insanely that woke Miyu up from her memory, she looked at the caller ID, and it was Hayate. She put the phone on.

"Hallo…"

"Miyu, where are you? Why didn't you call me yesterday?" Hayate said, and she could hear that there was concern in his voice. She frowned a little, she didn't go home yesterday, so that she didn't phone him, also she forgot to phone him…

"Hayate, I am sorry, I didn't phone you because I am too tired, and also I slept over in a friend of my parents' house so that I didn't go home too…" Miyu explained, it was true that Hosho was Miki and Yuus' friend, but she hid something too, that Hosho was the father of the one she loves…she didn't mention about Kanata…And Hayate, he knew that he was never in the first place, he knew that she loves someone else… "I will be right back now, by the train." Miyu added, and then she stood up, ready for packing, but she knew that before she leaves, she needed to say goodbye to Hosho too.

"I pick you up okay?" Hayate said, and he still concerned about Miyu, so that he wanted to meet her in the train station. "We can discuss about the arrangement of our wedding at the café that near the train station too." Hayate added, and he didn't forget to remind Miyu that they were going to marry, his statement means that she should forget the past, and just marry him.

With a frown, she knew that Hayate was too much worried about her and cared of her, she knew that she couldn't go back to the time to reject me right now, she thought that Hayate was just worried about their marriage, so that she didn't doubt about his words.

"I will phone you right after I arrived…" Miyu let out a sigh and said, also she knew that she couldn't avoid the marriage; she should face her future. She walked toward the main hall, and saw that Hosho was doing the morning spell.

Noticed that there was someone outside the door, Hosho stopped his tracks and looked at the girl.

"Uncle, I have to go now, Hayate is waiting for me…" Miyu said, and she had already packed the things.

Knowing that guy was Miyu's fiancé, he met Hayate; in the funeral of Yuu and Miki…he was the son of the Miki's colleagues, also he was a potential doctor…

"Miyu, maybe it's the fate, you should face the fate that he was the one for you…" Hosho said, and patted on Miyu's head, right after Yuu and Miki gone, he was just like a father to her.

Miyu couldn't say anything more, she just nodded, even she still have the hope that he would appear just before their wedding, so that she could give up everything and run to him. She knew that Hayate was too good to her, and no one could find a reason that she had to reject him, but she still loves Kanata, how comes she could…

Finally she left there, and she knew that she wouldn't have too much chance to come back again. She got on the train and went toward her town, she had to discuss the arrangement again, and even the man she was going to marry wasn't the one she truly loves…

* * *

He sat on the chair, and took a sip of Latte, waiting for the girl he loved all his might and he couldn't forget the day he first met her… it was his fateful day...

* * *

Flashback

He went to the roof to take some breathe, he thought that he was failed as a doctor as he couldn't save his father's friends life, the surgery was unsuccessful…he could imagine how their precious daughter sad to take the news, even he couldn't see it.

But then, he saw an angel, who was with long blonde hair, was standing on the root, and she was about to walk toward the side, knowing too much what she wanted to do, and he was unable to see another life die before his eyes, he ran toward her and pulled her close to him, and they both sat on the floor.

"Please let me die, I don't want to live anymore…" he could hear her voice that was tremble, and she looked devastate, "Everyone left me, papa…mama…" she cried loudly, and tried to struggle out Hayate's embrace, she lost all her hope, and she just felt that she was lonely, and the feeling of being lonely was so unbearable for her.

"No, you are not alone, you still have friends." Hayate whispered beside her ears, and pulled her closer in to his embrace. "You have a lot of reason to live, also no one want to see you being like this."

She couldn't move, and she just let the tears rolled down, she dropped on the floor, knelt down on the ground and sobbed, with her hands cover her mouth, and Hayate just sat beside her, and waited her to stop crying, and slowly pated her shoulder to comfort her, to calm her…

"Thank you…"She whipped her swollen eyes and said after she calmed herself down, then she was about to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Hayate said, even she calmed herself down, it didn't assure that she wouldn't suicide anymore.

"Going home." She said in her lower voice.

"I company you!" Hayate said, and he helped her to stand up, and gave her his jacket. And she just used her emerald eyes to look at him with question. And he sighed. "It's getting cold tonight, and you should keep warm." Then she put the jacket on, and then walked with Hayate.

On the way to her home was silence, he didn't dare to ask one word, it seemed that if he ask, her emotion would be worst, so that he thought that keeping silence was a good way.

Then she stopped in a house that with blue roof, he looked at the doorplate, he was too well to know the surname…...

"So you are Kouzuki?" Hayate said. And that made the blonde looked back to him. Maybe she was too shocked about why the guy knew her. "I am the son of your parent's colleague, and I am the doctor to be in charge of the surgery of the Kouzuki's.

"Oh…" That what she could respond, but then she looked up to Hayate. "I am Miyu, Kouzuki Miyu." She provided her hand to handshake, and he followed it.

"Sagawa Hayate." He said with a smile. And noticed that her hand was cold as ice, he looked at her. "It's better that you go in the house, it really cold outside." He reminded her to back to the house, then she nodded ant walked toward the entrance of her house.

Seeing that she backed her home safety, Hayate sighed with relief, and he rested his hands on his pants pockets and left the house.

"Miyu…I'll remember you." He said with a smile…

Flashback end

* * *

Hayate smile and looked at the girl, who was walked in to the café slowly, he stood up and pulled the chair, waiting her to come to him, she seemed a bit fine, and he hoped that the marriage would be end up with happy… he didn't want everything be ruin…

* * *

A/N:

And answer a bit question in the reviews, about Kanata, he will appear in the right time(evil grin...) and Please leave some review for my story :D See you!

Kitty


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The new chapter is here, and Kanata is back! What will happen? just follow it!

Disclaimer: I didn't own the Character and the Story of Dadada, but the plot was mine.

Summary: She had to choice, she loves him, still loves him, even he was not here her when she need someone beside her the most; and he, he promised that he will give all the best to her, he was here to support her, to give her the strength to live, and no one can find a reason to reject her. Right after everyone gave up, he appeared suddenly, and who will she choice? The one she loves? Or the one loves her so much?

* * *

Miyu sat on the seat, stared at Hayate who sat opposite to her, he looked really enjoy about the wedding arrangement, even his job was too harsh, and too tired for him, he prepared everything, he joined the every part, he entered the exhibition about wedding arrangement, how could he treat her too much well like this?

Right after the day of her parents died in the laboratory accident, also the day of their first met, Hayate began to court her, flowers, chocolate, teddy bears…He treated her as a princess, he treated her as pearl…

Because of that, everyone expected them to be together, he looked so prefect, he supported her, and saved her from being alone, she knew it already, so she accepted him even she didn't ready for a new relationship, and she didn't want to disappoint the friends and the others.

She really wanted to find an excuse to break up, but failed; since everyone expected her accept him, she agreed the proposed just because of too fulfilled everyone's expect. What if you told him that she was not ready for the marriage now? Or what if she told him that she didn't love him the way he loves her? She couldn't imagine that, he was too prefect that she couldn't find a reason to reject… everyone would think that she was crazy if she reject such a wonderful guy like that.

"Miyu, do you like this wedding gown? I think that the cutting is really suit for you, and it looks gorgeous." Hayate said, he pointed on a white wedding gown that with some rose, it was really a beautiful gown; the hem was so long that every girl dreamed for.

She didn't have any idea, since she didn't enjoy it, what she remembered was the gown she wore ten years ago, that Mikan told her and Kanata to dress as a bride and groom, and she could tell that after that day, Kanata sat the eyes on her already. Looking up, and met Hayate's stare, she knew that everything should be confirm. She couldn't avoid it, and she couldn't let everything delay to that day.

"If you like it, I think that it's really okay." Miyu said with a fake smile, in fact, she had tried her best to enjoy the arrangement and the discussion, she gave some of ideas, and she had to do it even it was heartache.

Everything had confirmed finally, and there were only 3 weeks left to the ceremony, there was no regret right after 3 weeks.

"Let me walk you home." Hayate stood up and ready to help Miyu held her bag, he seemed love her very much, that you could look it though his eyes. But then his caller rang, it told that there was something happened in hospital, he looked at Miyu with concern.

"Hayate, just go, the hospital needs you." Miyu said and tried to hold her bag back, they she smiled toward him, and looked at his eyes. "I am not a child anymore."

"Okay. I will call you while I finish my job." Hayate said and rushed out of the café.

With a sigh, Miyu paid the bill and walked out of the café slowly. She thought that she didn't worth Hayate's love; it was too much for her. He had never teased her, or argued with her, he gave everything she wanted, but she missed the time that she argued with Kanata, and she missed the way he played jokes on her, he teased her…the vision blurred by her tears again, she knew that she couldn't come back to that time anymore.

Slowly walked toward her house, and she saw that someone was standing outside her house, and that silhouette figure that she couldn't forget, that she would not forget it. And it was impossible that she figure it wrong, it was HIM.

Without any doubt, she dashed to the man, the brunet that she missed a lot; she wanted to tell him that how she missed him…she wanted to hug him, she wanted to kiss him, and he was the one she wanted to marry with!

"Kanata!" Miyu shouted, and that made the brunet turned around, and face to the blonde who called his name, she hadn't changed a lot, but she looked sadder that five years, maybe it was because of him…because of he didn't contact her because of the riot was really serious and the connections were cut off.

She rushed to him and hugged him, and just like that they hadn't seen each other for a life. And she knew that a life was not enough for them, they need wasn't just a life…

He cupped her cheeks, and looked at her face, wiped away the tears on her cheeks, he just wanted to dried all of her tears, he wanted her to have all the happiness, but she seemed don't happy these years. It wasn't his fault that he got hurt, and he got in to unconscious, and he just walked out of the coma 2 years ago, then he lost all his money, passport…he spent a lot of time to recover and find the way to back home, heand after he got to Japan, the first one he wanted to see was Miyu, and he had the he didn't know why he had this feeling, but he knew that she was living in her former town. He knew that she was the one in painful since he was not there, and he made her waited for five years, it was such a long time, he thought that he waste her time…..everyone would think that he broke that promise with her, and now he's back, he's back for his promise, he's back for his girl.

During the time of recover, it was a hard time for him, he tried to give up, but when he thought about Miyu, the only reason that he lived for, he tried his best to do the treatment, he tried his best to recover soon, so she was his motive of alive.

"You are here finally." Miyu choked out, she looked into Kanata's eyes, and she noticed that he got thinner than five years ago, he looked so…tired…but for her, everything went back to her track finally, and she didn't have to miss him, she could see him, she could touch him, she could kiss him now.

He lowered his head, and their lips finally met, it was a passionate kiss that they wanted to fetch up that their longing for five years. They didn't want to separate anymore, for that, depart with each other was the most heartache things in the world.

"Yes, I am here…I won't leave anymore…" Kanata whispered to her ear after they broke the kiss, he missed her every night in there, every birthday in there, or her birthday, he wished for her, he wished that he could see her once more, and now, he fulfilled his dream.

Miyu didn't say anything, she buried her head on his chest, to feel his breath, his heartbeat, she missed his scent a lot…_if it was just a dream, I hope that I will never wake up_…She thought herself.

Right after she had confirmed that he was real, she withdrew the embrace, and looked at Kanata with her smile.

"It's cold outside, come in to have a tea okay" Miyu said, and then she held Kanata into her house.

Kanata went into the house, it was tidy and clean, and when he went into the living, he saw a photo that set on the cupboard, it was Miki and Yuu.

"Where are uncle and auntie?" Kanata asked and looked at Miyu, oh yes; he hadn't got the news about her parent's death. He looked at Miyu, and notice that her face got sad.

"They got into a laboratory accident three years ago…" Miyu said, she looked down on the ground, didn't dare to look at Kanata, she didn't want him to notice that she was crying…"And the doctor said that they have tried their best, right after I arrived the hospital…" she closed her eyes and didn't want to remember the day that she lost her precious parents.

Looking at Miyu, Kanata thought that he was such a jerk that, why he didn't stand by her when she was lonely. He knew that when she lost her parents, she must be in despair, but he was not there, he was supposed to be with her, and support her, but he hadn't do it…

"I am a jerk that, if I didn't make the selfish decision, I would be with you that time…" Kanata said, and he looked at Miyu with a sorry face, but Miyu just smile toward him.

"Never mind and the truth that you are back is enough." Miyu said, and stared into Kanata's eyes, that made him melt, every time he looked at her emerald eyes, it was just a magic that he would have an urge to give up his life to just be with her.

He grabbed her hand, and pulled her into his embrace, to smell the scent of her hair, her body, his lips pressed onto hers again, he wanted to hug her forever, he wanted to share the kiss with her forever, and he didn't want the kiss end. And Miyu just put her hands on his back, and her fingers enlaced into his hair, and his kiss became rough, but still passionate, he put his hand on her waist, that move down to the hem of she shirt…his kiss, and nibbled her earlobe, and nuzzled her neck, and collarbone…passionate, lovely, that was what he wanted to send to her.

The dawn came into her window, and that woke Kanata up, he looked at Miyu who lay beside him, he had a wish that he could wake up beside her every morning, he wanted to share the morning kiss with her, cooked her favorite food for her breakfast, to do everything for her…he caressed her rosy cheeks, she looked like an angel, and he thought that he was a lucky boy that he had this girl in his life.

Planted a little kiss on her forehead, and that made her woke up finally, she opened her eyes slowly, then she put her hand on his cheeks, till now she still thought that it was just a dream…

"Ding dong!" The doorbell rang, and Kanata just looked at Miyu, he just questioned that why there was someone found her so early? But Miyu just smiled and put on a thin sheet on her body, and open the caller that set before the door.

"Who's there?" Miyu asked though the caller.

"Miyu, it's me, can you have the breakfast with me right now?" The voice opposite the caller said, and that made Miyu fully woke, it was Hayate, and what if he notice that Kanata was there? She couldn't let him know that here was a man, a man she loved very much that slept over in her house, and they shared a room, shared a bed…...Too shock about Hayate's appear, Miyu took a deep breath and tried to think of a reason that let him leave. And Hayate hadn't got any answer, so he called again. "Miyu, are you okay?"

"Ha…Hayate, I am okay, but I have just waked up and hadn't changed, maybe we could meet in the restaurant that near your hospital, okay? I will go there right after I got change." Miyu said, and she grabbed the sheet tightly, worried that Hayate wanted her to open the door and gave her the morning kiss, worried that Hayate looked at her body that just on a thin sheet…

They were going to get marry soon, but she still was too shy to let him to kiss her, to touch her, to hold her hands in public, she felt uncomfortable while he didn't those things toward her.

"Okay? See you there." Hayate said, then she confirmed that he left, and she went back to her room, looked at Kanata who was really put on his clothes.

Even he was a little mess, he still looked handsome, and his smile could make her melt too.

"Who's it?" Kanata said, and that hit Miyu, it was a bit difficult to make Kanata know that what was happened these years and she couldn't tell him that about Hayate too.

"A friend of mine, and just wanted to meet me to give back some things to me." Miyu lied, and she didn't dare to tell the truth to Kanata, how comes he took the news that she was going to marry? How comes he took that news that she didn't wait for him?

"Not a fan or someone who was planning to court you?" Kanata said with grin, his voice seemed full of tease; even he didn't know that all he said was half-truth.

Suddenly avoided Kanata's eyes and rejected to answer his question, Miyu grabbed his hand.

"You should go home too; Uncle wants to see you and misses you a lot too." Miyu said with smile, she was grateful that she could find a reason. And Kanata just nodded and they left the house and walked toward the train station.

She had to fix this PROBLEM ASAP.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY I updated it, my new job took me a lot of time, and now it is a new chapter, and a new twist too, what will Miyu do? Will she turn down the marriage and ran toward Kanata? And how about Hayate?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Another new chapter here, and here is the twist, how will Miyu fix the problem between Hayate and Kanata? here you see!

Disclaimer: I didn't own the Character and the Story of Dadada, but the plot was mine.

Summary: She had to choice, she loves him, still loves him, even he was not here her when she need someone beside her the most; and he, he promised that he will give all the best to her, he was here to support her, to give her the strength to live, and no one can find a reason to reject her. Right after everyone gave up, he appeared suddenly, and who will she choice? The one she loves? Or the one loves her so much?

* * *

They walked toward the train station, and he noticed that she wasn't in the mood, and her heart and soul was so far away from the, she was so quiet that didn't like before that she hadn't say on word, he felt that something happened, and he thought that the reason may be was the one who visited her in the morning.

And she, she had a lot of things to consider, she didn't want to hurt Hayate, but she wanted to be honest on her feeling…

"Miyu, I have to get on the train." The voice woke her up, and Miyu looked up and she noticed that they had entered the platform already; she faced to Kanata with a smile. "Still don't believe that I am home?" He added in a teasing voice, and then he used his nose tip to touch hers.

"Right after I settle down the things here, I will move back to you." Miyu whispered. The things she should settle weren't just Hayate, her jobs, her friends, and her house...

"Are you so urgent to marry me?" Kanata said, and still in a teased mood, then he grabbed her hand, and noticed that the ring on her finger wasn't the one he gave her before he got on the plane, and in fact, it was Hayate's ring. "Where is my ring? And who gave this to you?" Kanata stared at the ring, and he started to notice that something was wrong; he knew that she was hiding something.

"I…I put in in the tray of your desk, and I bought it myself." Miyu lied; she didn't talk about Hayate because she couldn't imagine that how Kanata reacted.

Looking at Miyu, he knew that she would never tell the truth if she wanted, he couldn't force her to do it…

"_This is the Last call of the passenger of the train to Heiomachi._" The speaker said and that means Kanata had to get on the train.

"I will call you after I back home, okay?" Kanata said, and then he planted a little kiss on her lips, then he rushed to the train.

After watching the train that Kanata got on had left finally, Miyu touched her lips with her finger tips, it was real, it was truth, and she could feel the sweetness and the warmness from him, the smile of sweets on her face, but it vanished right after she remembered about Hayate, the only problem that she couldn't avoid forever. She should talk to him about Kanata.

Left the train station, she walked toward the hospital slowly, she knew that he would be there and waited for her. Biting her lips, well, it was too hard to deal with him about to break off the engagement, but god, she wanted to go back to Kanata, right after everything, he's back, and she just wanted him.

Slowing walked in the restaurant he used to have breakfast with her, and he had already order her favorite food for breakfast, strawberry muffin and milk tea, how come that man could treat her so good like this? How could she reject him?

* * *

"Good morning!" Hayate said in cheerful, right after he saw Miyu appeared, and he stood up and pull the chair for her, to compare with Kanata, he was more gentlemen then him, but it was not the reason that she could accept.

She sat down and started to eat the breakfast, and she didn't want to say anything right now, she needed to think, she needed to be care of the words.

"I have book the hotel, and where do you want to go during honeymoon?" Hayate asked, and he was happy about to discuss about the honeymoon, the things that they needed to go after the marry ceremony.

Stopped a bit, maybe it was the right time that to tell him about my feeling and what I am thinking about. Miyu thought, if she didn't fix the problem, and reject him soon, she would be marry him and she must leave Kanata.

"Hayate, I am sorry." Miyu said, while took a sip of the milk tea, it was hard, but she still had to do it, she stared at the floor, and didn't dare to look at him, it was fact that she didn't want to hurt him.

"Sorry? Sorry about what?" Hayate asked. It seemed that he didn't want to know that what she was sorry about; he knew that her topic was around the marriage, maybe she didn't ready for the marriage, and she wanted to postpone it.

"Let us break off the engagement…" Miyu said in a soft voice, she said it out soft, just liked whisper, seemed that she wasn't sure that if it was the right words to say.

His jaw dropped on the floor, it was too shock for him, and he just thought that she wanted to postpone it, but not break of it. He thought a lot of reason, and wondered that what he did wrong.

"Miyu, what are you talking about?" Hayate said, and forced a smile on his face even he was shocked about Miyu's decision. "If you are not ready for it, I can wait for you, maybe 1 year later, or more than 1 year, I will wait for you!" Hayate said.

Looked at Hayate, it seemed that she had to be brave, since he wasn't understand what she mentioned about.

"Hayate, it's not that…" She said and lowered her head again, didn't dare to look straight Hayate. "Let's…..break." it was hard to say the last word out since it was too hard to reject him, a wonderful man that treated her too well.

He fell into shock again, it wasn't what he want, he knew that, why she changed so fast in one day? What made her make this decision?

"Miyu…" he murmured, and that made Miyu looked at him, yeah, she was waited for his respond. "What had I done wrong? Are you angry with me?" he said, he wanted her to tell him that if he did anything wrong, and he would change for her.

Why…why it was too hard to tell him about it? Why I felt in the hell right after I told him to break up. She thought in her mind.

"It's my fault, not yours…" Miyu said in a soft voice, "I just can't… and I don't want to make a decision that makes me regret. So I have to fix it, right before everything is too late…You are a wonderful guy, but I just can't"

Chuckled, suddenly he let out the chuckled, and that scared Miyu a lot, he grinned just liked gotten crazy. And that made the people in the restaurant looked at them with question.

"I have known that already, I am not in the first place right?" Hayate choked out, and his grin vanished, and looked at Miyu with disappointed. "So I am not good enough? So he is better than me, huh"

Her eyes got widen, she didn't know about that Hayate knew she had someone in her heart already. She didn't have the idea that he knew it.

"I won't cancel everything, and I will make you know that I am the right person, and I am the one in your life. You are mine!" Hayate said, and paid the bill, then he left the seat, but still grinned a lot that made everyone thought that he was gotten crazy.

Sorry…I am really sorry about it…Miyu thought in her mind, she didn't have the idea how to react, and she didn't know that what he would do… he paid a lot for her, but what he got from her? Was it just her rejection?

* * *

She walked out of the restaurant, what she thought about was Kanata, yes, she could run to Kanata's place, if she moved back to Heiomachi, everything would be turn to normal…

She walked in the kindergarten school, she would tell the principle to leave the job, and right after she left the job, she would move back, she wouldn't let Hayate come to see her anymore.

"So you wanted to leave?" the principle asked, and pulled her glasses up, stared at Miyu. "You are such a good teacher, why…"

"I will move to another town, it was too far away so that…" Miyu said in her lower voice.

"So you will move after marry?" The principle said, with her lips turned to a curve, oh yeah, she still thought that Miyu would marry with Hayate. "Yes, Doctor Sagawa was a good guy, and you didn't need to work after you marry him, it was right that you leave the job."

Biting her lower lips again, she didn't mean that she would marry Hayate, but everyone thought that she would…she couldn't react anymore, and she just left the principle room and started the last day of her job.

She would move to Kanata next day, she went home quick after work and she picked the luggage, she would take the first train next morning, she knew that she should leave there as soon as possible.

She rushed to the train and took the long term travel again; she gave up everything in her former town to go back to Kanata.

* * *

Walked toward the place she knew a lot, and rushed the long steps of the stairs, and she saw that Kanata was there already.

"Kanata!" Miyu ran toward him and buried her face into his chest, but he didn't hug her back or tease her, why's that? "What's wrong?" Miyu asked and looked at Kanata's face, noticed that it was pale and a little sad.

"Miyu, we shouldn't…" Kanata said, and something slipped on the floor, a letter…she picked it up, and noticed that it was the invitation card, and there was her and Hayate's name on it.

She knew that what he meant about, and she just grabbed his arm tightly, she didn't have the idea that he got the invitation card, but she just wanted him to know that everything had settled down, and she broke off it already.

"It was not truth, I broke it already." Miyu said, and some tears shed in her eyes.

And Kanata, who was just staring at Miyu, he got it in the hospital, and the whole hospital was talking about this topic, he couldn't forget while he got the news.

* * *

Flashback

_He went back to the hospital that he worked for, the staffs in the hospital were surprise that Kanata's back, and he went back to his job soon after he met the director._

"_Doctor Sagawa was just a good guy, and the girl was so luck." The nurse said softly while holding her invitation in his office. And Kanata was just walked in the office, notice the beautiful invitation card._

"_What's that?" Kanata said while looking at the invitation card and the nurse just looked and Kanata with smile._

"_Doctor Saionji, it was a wedding invitation card from Doctor Sagawa, the doctor that I worked for before. Then she handed the card toward him to let him see it._

_And Kanata looked at the name of the card, and it made him shocked, the name of the girl was the one he knew too much – Sagawa Hayate and Kouzuki Miyu…he didn't know why, but the painful inside his heart crease, he grabbed it tight and rushed to the temple, he need to ask his father about this since he noticed that Hosho was a bit shocked about his back, also he told him not to find Miyu anymore, it seemed that he knew something…_

Flashback end

* * *

"He sent out the invitation card, so it was confirmed, huh?" Kanata asked, and looked in to Miyu's teary eyes, he wasn't angry about it, he knew that five years were such a long time and I was normal that Miyu would find another guy.

"No, I told him to break it already, and I will back to you!" Miyu said, and grabbed Kanata's arm tightly. "I accepted his propose was just because I couldn't find a reason to reject, and now I found it already, the reason is you!" Miyu added, and tried to explain everything.

If he didn't propose to her during the party that held by the hospital, everyone told her to say 'yes', she wouldn't accept it, if there wasn't everyone to give her the pressure to accept his court, she wouldn't start the relationship with Hayate.

"It was just everyone expected this reaction, so I accepted it, and I just treated him as a brother, a friend, nothing more!" Miyu said, and Kanata just looked at her, and noticed that what she said was truth that he could see the expression while she explain, he could it say what she said was truth.

But little did they knew, Hayate fellow Miyu to go to Heiomachi, and saw that Kanata and Miyu, and he could see that how close they were, but he just waited, and hid behind the stone.

He saw that Kanata slowly cupped Miyu's cheeks, and lead for the kiss, he thought that if he sent all the invitation card, so she couldn't reject him, but he had never have the idea that the nurse he sent the invitation card was one of the colleague of the man that Miyu missed a lot, so that it means he's back, and he knew that it was the reason the Miyu turned him down.

"So…I am not good enough? He's much better than be, right?" the voice that made Miyu and Kanata turned their face, and he could see that how shock Miyu was. But she still grabbed Kanata's arm tightly, and that made Hayate angry, a lot.

"Hayate, it just…" Miyu said softly, and tried to explain.

"So you accepted me was just because you didn't want to disappoint everyone, you had never love me? And I am never in the first place in your heart?" Hayate said with his disappointed face, and he grabbed Miyu's shoulder tightly, and shook her body. "Why? I gave up everything for you, but you just did it to me? I gave up going to US for a further career, I gave up to study aboard, and you just said that you love that jerk, the jerk that left you for a long time? Why you could wait for him for such a long time, but you couldn't had an eye on me?"

It seemed that he couldn't calm himself down, and Kanata just grabbed his arm to stop him, and let Miyu free.

"Sorry…I am really sorry about it…" Miyu said softly, and she didn't have the dare to look at Hayate anymore, she just looked at the ground, and mumbled sorry unstoppable.

He couldn't stand it anymore, he just left the evil grin, and left the temple slowly, and Miyu just buried into Kanata's chest.

"Everything is okay now." Miyu said, while she clenched Kanata's shirt tightly. "Yes, everything is alright now…"

And Kanata just looked down, stared at the lady. Do you think that everything is okay now? I don't think so…Kanata thought, but he still patted on Miyu's shoulder to comfort her.

* * *

A/N: Is that everything will be okay? and what will Hayate do by next step? here will be 2 - 3 chapters left, and just follow it. And please leave you comment about the story =D

Kitty


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: New Chappie! ANd here is a huge twist, what twist, follow it!

Disclaimer: I didn't own the Character and the Story of Dadada, but the plot was mine.

Summary: She had to choice, she loves him, still loves him, even he was not here her when she need someone beside her the most; and he, he promised that he will give all the best to her, he was here to support her, to give her the strength to live, and no one can find a reason to reject her. Right after everyone gave up, he appeared suddenly, and who will she choice? The one she loves? Or the one loves her so much?

* * *

It had been one week that after Hayate "visited" Saionji Temple, Miyu and Kanata had lived in peace for a week, and they both thought that Hayate had gave up since there wasn't anything happened. They visited many place this week, and took many shots to leave their best memory, they lived so happily and they thought that they could be like that forever.

"I really like the firework!" Miyu said in happily mode, she held Kanata's arm, and Kanata just stared at the girl who had a really happy day with him in the amusement park, the full moon hanged above the sky, and the stars decorated the dark, the snow that dropped on the ground and the roof just liked marshmallow, it was soft and pure white. And the wind was blowing and that made Miyu shivered, noticed that she felt cold, Kanata pull the scarf that Miyu made for him, and rounded her neck.

"You will get cold." Kanata said gently, and he held her hand to let her felt the warmth, their fingers traced together, and Miyu just smiled toward him, and just continued walking along the street.

There wasn't anyone in the street since it was too cold to go outside in the night, and Miyu and Kanata was the only two to walk along the street, so that it was silent, and peaceful, until they almost arrived the train station, Miyu's eyes dropped on a woman who dress in a coat, and she looked so gorgeous, even she dress very heavily.

"What's happened?" Kanata asked while he noticed that Miyu let go of his hand and walked toward the woman who stood before the train station. And he had a feeling that something would happen.

"Auntie, why are you…" Miyu asked but stopped while she noticed that the woman's eyes were red and puffy, it seemed that she had cried for a long time.

"Miyu, daughter…what's happened between you and Haya-kun?" The woman said, and yes, she was Hayate's mother, and why she came to find Miyu? "He didn't eat or drink for one week, and he just mumbled your name, while holding the train ticket to this town one week ago, I knew that you will be there, so I came to see you, and I want to understand that what's happened, why you turned him down? Why he said that you have broken up with him?"

"Auntie…I…" Miyu said but she lowered her head, didn't dare to say one word. How could she tell her that it was because her selfish decision? How could she tell her that it was because of the true love in her life finally come back? It would just made her thought that Miyu treated Hayate as the one who replace Kanata, and thought that she just used Hayate to forget about Kanata…

"It's cold outside; we should go to the temple and continued to chat." Kanata said, while his hands put in the pockets, he was shocked about why Miyu let go of his hand while she noticed that Hayate's mom was there.

Couldn't have any hesitate, Hayate's mom noticed that there was a man stood beside Miyu, no matter she wanted to know that who was he, she knew that they need a warm place to chat, so that she just nodded and followed Kanata to go to his temple.

* * *

Took a sip of the green tea that Kanata served for her, and she just stared at Kanata, yes, somehow maybe she knew that he was the reason that Miyu suddenly broke up with her son.

"Auntie, I am Saionji Kanata, and Miyu's parents were my oyaji's friend." Kanata said, and he tried to explain their relationship was just pure friend. "Miyu came to visit oyaji so that she lived here for a while." He lied, and it was for Miyu, he knew that Miyu wanted to hide the relationship between them.

She stared at Miyu, who was lowered her head, didn't dare to look at her, she sighed, and she didn't know how to started the topic since there was a stranger.

"Maybe it is better that I leave you two to chat." Kanata said and stood up, and Miyu just looked up to Kanata.

Looked at him left the living room, and left her and Hayate's mom behind, she knew that it would be more comfortable that they talked alone.

"I just want my son have all the happiness…" Hayate's mom said, and looked at Miyu. "He deserves have all the wonderful things, and the rejection you gave him didn't worth him."

And Miyu still lowered her head, she bitted her lower lips, she knew that she was wrong, but she loved Kanata so much that she didn't want to leave him…

"I am sorry, but I just want everything could be in the right track… I don't deserve him…" Miyu said, she said it hardly, and it was the truth that she thought that she didn't deserve Hayate.

"Haya-kun is in a serious sickness, but he refused to have the treatment." Hayate's mother said, and with a sigh. "He wants to see you, and you are the one who can make him to go on the treatment."

Looking up at Hayate's mom with shocked, it was not what she wanted, she didn't have the idea that Hayate would hurt himself like that.

"Please go and see him." Hayate's mother said, with her eyelid lower. "I am begging you. Please give him the answer he wants."

Kanata heard everything, he sat on the floor, and he knew that Hayate's mom wanted Miyu to go back to Hayate, should he let her go because of that.

As a mother, she did nothing wrong, she just wanted her beloved son to marry the one he truly love, but she hurt the couple.

"It's really late now." Miyu said softly, and she looked at the woman who sat opposite to her. "I will go to see him with you tomorrow, I will talk to him about it but I don't guarantee that I will go back to him"

With a sigh, maybe she wondered that why the young adults thought the things too much complicated. And she went to the guest room to take the rest.

Miyu went outside of the temple, and she knew that Kanata went to the bell tower, she walked upward the stair to the bell tower, and Kanata sat on the stairs already.

"I knew that you are here." Miyu said, and sat beside him after she brushed away the snow on the ground. "I thought that you heard everything already." Miyu said with a sigh.

With a nodded, Kanata just looked up at the sky, and didn't dare to look at Miyu anymore, he had already knew that everything wouldn't go on so simple, and here, Hayate's mom was begging Miyu to marry with Hayate.

"I don't know that if I can go back to you after I saw him." Miyu choked, and the tears ran out of her eyes, rolled down on her cheeks…but it wiped away by Kanata gently.

"No matter that you made which decision, I will support you, respect your decision." Kanata said, also he knew that there was a probability that he would lose her forever, and she might be others after the meets with Hayate.

Miyu lead her head on his shoulder, to enjoy the sweetness between them, to enjoy the warmth from him, she wouldn't afraid and worry anymore while with him; And Kanata, he put his hand on her shoulder, to pull her closer to him, to smell the scent of her hair, it was sweet strawberry scent that he loved very much…

* * *

On the way to Hayate's house, he companied her to go, it was the only thing he could do for her. He waited for her in the park that near Hayate's house. The nerve sent though he

Miyu took a deep breath and pushed the door of Hayate's room, she couldn't believe that the man before her was Hayate, he was supposed to have a good-looking, smart face, but he look pale, tired, and he got thin.

He turned his face while noticed that someone outside the room, it was the girl, the girl he dreamed for.

"Miyu…" Hayate said with smile, and tried to walk toward Miyu, and pulled her into his embrace. "I know that, I already know that you will come back to my life…" He mumbled into her hair.

With a shocked of Hayate's action, Miyu pushed him away, but Hayate's grip was too tight, and she couldn't out of his embrace.

"Hayate…Please…let go…" Miyu said softly, she didn't know why but the feeling of scare sent though her body, her mind.

Unbearable to get another reject, Hayate gripped her tighter, and pressed his lips against hers, he forced a kiss to her, he had never done anything to force her, but now he did it, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, and his hands wandered around her body.

"You are mine…" Hayate breathed against her lips, and he kissed on her neck, nibbled on it… "I won't let go anymore!"

Scare, frightened, it was all Miyu could felt, she pushed him away, but she didn't have enough power… and Hayate wasn't about to unzip her jacket, her eyes got widen and she used all of her power to push him.

Looking at the lady, who was holding her jacket tightly, and the tears were shed on her eyes, Hayate noticed that he had did something so bad to her, he had never hurt her, but now he did it…

"Miyu…" Hayate said, and tried to draw the distance closer between them, but Miyu just took a few steps backward, and rushed out of Hayate's room.

She dashed down of the stairs, and Hayate's mom noticed it, she looked at Miyu who ran too fast, and she was just like a little deer that ran away because of a lion was chasing her.

Couldn't have any doubt, she ran to Kanata, and while she saw him, she rushed to him and hugged him.

"Kanata, let's go, I don't want to stay here anymore!" Miyu said while the tears rolled down, no matter that he wondered what was happened on Miyu, and he just gripped Miyu's shoulder and held her to walk out of the park.

While they walked, but they both heard that Hayate's mom screamed Hayate's name, they knew that there was something happened on him, so that they rushed in the house and tried to understand what was happen.

"Auntie, what's happened?" Miyu said, and saw that Hayate's mom was knelt on the floor, and beside her, Hayate lied on the floor, it seemed that he fainted and fell down on the floor.

"He planned to chase you back, but…."Hayate's mom said while the tears rolled down.

Kanata rushed to Hayate's body, and checked if there was any bruise, luckily he didn't get any hurt from fell down.

Called the ambulance immediately and the ambulance arrived in 5 minutes, Miyu, and Hayate's mom companied Hayate to get in the car. Why you could give up yourself like that, you taught me not to give up myself, but now you are going to give up your life? Why you risked your life…

They entered the hospital, and the doctor said that the situation of Hayate was emergent, so that they pushed him to the Emergency Room.

"Okay, I promise you, I will go back with you if you wake up!" Miyu said while holding Hayate's hand, even he was in coma and couldn't open his eyes to look at Miyu, but he smiled as the reaction.

And Hayate was pulled into the Emergency Room and Miyu just looked up to Kanata full of worry and sorry.

They both sat on the chair outside the Emergency Room, and Miyu prayed for Hayate, just hoped that he could survive, she knew that it was her fault that she turned him down, if she didn't give him the fake hope, he would refuse to eat and drink, and got into sickness, and now he was In life and death hovering, she thought that she was the one who should be blame.

The doctor came out of the room, and took out of his mask. Notice that the aid was done, Miyu rushed to the doctor.

"Don't worry, he's okay now." The doctor said with a smile toward Miyu, and patted on her shoulder. "I knew that you really worried about him, just come up to see him, and he wants to see to so much too."

Walked in the room, she knew that everything couldn't go back, she made the decision that go back to Hayate, and there was no chance that between her and Kanata anymore. She looked at the man who sat on the bed, he woke finally, and she forced a smile toward him.

"Miyu, you are here, finally." Hayate said weakly, and he tried to walk toward her but failed, he almost fell down on the floor, but Miyu held him up.

"You are too weak, just sat here. You won't get well soon unless you have a lot of rest." Miyu said, and held Hayate's hand with smiled. "I don't want to have the marry ceremony in the hospital…"

Noticed that what Miyu mentioned about, he just looked at Miyu with surprised. She means that she would marry him, on the date they set before.

"Miyu, are you…" Hayate asked, and his words were interrupted by Miyu nodded her head, with joyful and surprised, he grabbed Miyu tightly and pecked on her cheeks, and Miyu just smiled toward him, the smile was fake, but Hayate didn't notice it since he was too happy that Miyu came back to his life.

Looking at the sweet scenes, Kanata couldn't have the dare to see anymore, he gave out a sigh and left the hospital.

The atmosphere was really cold, and Kanata felt so cold and lonely, he had finally lost her, lost the one he loved so dearly…

"Kanata!" he heard someone shouted his name, and turned his face back and saw Miyu was running toward him. He couldn't have the dare to look at her once more, and he knew that he wouldn't want to let her go…

"Let me walk you to the train station." Miyu said, with lowered her head. "It may be the last time we walk and hand in hand." She added and held Kanata's hand, the tears blurred her vision, her voice choked, and it was heartache that she said out these words.

Looking at the girl, Kanata gave out a sigh, and held her hand tightly… Yes, it was the last time, the last they could share with each other…

* * *

A/N : purf, I have a 3 days holiday, so that I wrote it, yeah. And next chapter will be an end, do they still have the happy ending? And will Miyu just marry with Hayate? wait and see!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is final! And I hope you won't disappoint about it if the ending is not what you want.

Disclaimer: I didn't own the Character and the Story of Dadada, but the plot was mine.

Summary: She had to choice, she loves him, still loves him, even he was not here her when she need someone beside her the most; and he, he promised that he will give all the best to her, he was here to support her, to give her the strength to live, and no one can find a reason to reject her. Right after everyone gave up, he appeared suddenly, and who will she choice? The one she loves? Or the one loves her so much?

* * *

The days near Christmas were supposed to full of joyful, and everyone smile, laughed, on the way of the train station, the children were laughing, and playing around, it seemed that the children were the most enjoy the day.

But they couldn't smile, they couldn't laugh, even they did, it was to fake, and it was too hard for them, they just wanted the way wouldn't end, and they could being like that forever, so they walked slowly, hoping that they could have more time.

And finally, they reached the station, they went to the platform, and waited for his train, they both sat on the bench, and didn't say anything, till the train finally reached.

"I have to go now." Kanata was the one who said, and stared at Miyu, whose eyes were really red from crying. The heartache sent though his mind, he pulled her closer to his embrace, buried his face into her hair, it was the last time he could do it ever, he wanted to let her scent could stay along his mind forever. "Take care of yourself, be a happy wife, okay?" Kanata choked out, it was painful, but he still had to do.

And Miyu, who was just sobbed against his shirt, no matter that her tears soaked his shirt, no matter that she didn't want to cry anymore, no matter that she had no tears the shed anymore, she still buried her face against his chest.

He tiled her chin and pressed his lips on hers, it was the last kiss, their every lips lock told that they would miss each other, and they sent all the love to each other, how could that couple who truly love each other so dearly that had to separate? Could they still have tomorrow? And could they still have their future?

While they heard the last call, they knew that it was time to say goodbye, he withdrew her, and stared at her, just wanted to memory her face, inside his mind.

_How can I be happy without you?_ Miyu thought in her mind, Miyu looked at the train left, then she knelt down on the floor and cried loudly, why they had to part but they still love each other so dearly? She wanted to be selfish, she wanted to go away with Kanata, she didn't want to meet others expect, but could everything went back?

And Kanata, the painful sent though his heart, he thought that it was his fault that he made the decision that left Japan five years ago, if he didn't, he would stand beside with Miyu, and he would be the man who standing on the aisle and waiting for Miyu, he would be the gloom, but he gave up the chance, he left her five years ago, and wasn't beside her when she felt lonely and painful, so it was the punishment of the selfish decision that he made five years ago, right? He led on the door of the train, and let his tears rolled down, there wasn't anyone could make him crying like that, and the only one was Miyu.

* * *

She prepared the wedding ceremony, even the painful still in her heart, it was too hard to forget him, but she felt too damn guilty, since she had agree the marriage, and she needed to take the responsibility on herself, she wasn't a girl anymore, she was 24 years old, and she was old enough to let herself to do the right things, but, was that the right thing? She didn't know.

The time had pass and the ceremony was coming soon, also the Christmas was near too, Miyu entered her house, and went to her room, she pulled out the album to prepare the video of her childhood in the ceremony, she flipped the photos that she had took before, and she noticed that the photos that she took was full of Kanata, yes, he companied her to take many photos, the tears blurred her vision again. She was going to marry Hayate, but she still missed him, how could she do now?

Then she noticed that there was a tiny thing inside her tray, it was a handmade key ring, and it was supposed his birthday gift five years ago, but she forgot to give him before he got on the plane, and she missed the time a lot, she missed the time he shared with her, they had a lot of happiness…but now…she was going to marry, but the gloom was not him…

"So…Everything has prepared, right?" Hayate said in his house, and he sat opposite to Miyu, he got well a lot and next day was his big day, and yes, that they finally came…

And Miyu wasn't in the mood, she was so tired to pretend to be happy, and she was so tired to prepare the wedding too, she tended to enjoy the preparation, and she force herself to smile, while she looked at Hayate, but she knew that she wasn't that happy inside her heart…

"Alright…" Miyu said, and with a sigh, she was out of her mind, again…She was heartbreaking. "And tomorrow was the day." Miyu added, and remembered that tomorrow was the day of Silent Night too, the day before his birthday…she hadn't thought about she wouldn't give those king of "Birthday Present" toward him, she let out a sigh. 'He must hate me a lot…' she thought herself.

She stood up and walked out of the house, she wasn't in the mood for the final preparation now. She put on her coat and slipped in her boot, to leave Hayate's apartment.

"Miyu, where are you going to…?" Hayate ran to Miyu and asked her, she worried about her a lot, he knew that she didn't that happy, but on the other hand, he didn't want to let go so easily, was that his fault that he just wanted to marry with the girl he love? He paid for her a lot, and he just wanted to have a good answer.

Miyu looked at Hayate for a while, she could see that he worried about her, and she knew that he scared to lost her too…

"I just want to see him." Miyu said, and lowered her head, she looked at the ground and didn't dare to look up to see him, "for the last time…" she pouted, it was too painful that she said that it was the last time.

Then she left him alone again, looking at her back, Hayate thought that he did the right things, but now he wasn't so sure, he made the girl he loves lived in painful, he thought that he was selfish that he made her guilty about his sickness, but he didn't mean it, he really didn't mean it.

* * *

Miyu walked upward of the stairs, she just wanted to see him, but she didn't know that what she should talk to him while she saw him. But the time pasted of fast, she reached the top of the stairs, and saw that Kanata was standing outside of the temple. When he noticed that Miyu came here, his eyes got widen and he walked toward her.

"Miyu, why are you-"Kanata said, and he was about to hug her, but he control it, he knew that he didn't have the right to hug Hayate's soon-to-be wife.

"I want to see you, and give it to you." Miyu said and handed the keychain toward Kanata. "This it the birthday present I can give you…" and Kanata accepted it, he knew that it was the last present he could get from her…

They stood for a while, and stared each other; it seemed that they couldn't see each other anymore.

"So…tomorrow is the day…" Miyu said, with her tears fell down, "Will you come and see me?" Miyu added, she was just like begging, pouting, she wanted to run away, but she worried that she would hurt Hayate…

"Won't…" Kanata said, and he looked at Miyu's eyes straightly, "I can't do it, plus I will take the plane to America tomorrow." He added, and that made Miyu's eyes got widen.

"Why are you leaving so sudden?" She couldn't believe that he would leave again; she thought that they could see each other, but if he went to America, it was no hope that to see him again.

"I accept the invitation to be the professor of Medical; it was a chance to further my career, so that I accept it." Kanata explained, and of course, he wanted to leave was because of Miyu, he couldn't handle himself if he saw her had a family with other guy.

They love each other so dearly, but they still have to separate, why the things being like that? Why the truth was so cruel for them?

"So that it is the last time we meet, right?" Miyu choked, "It was goodbye, right?" She said, with her tears non-stoppable to roll down on her cheeks.

He stroked her cheeks so gently, he really wanted to dry her tears, but he didn't have the right anymore.

"Yes." He felt so pain to say that word, but it was the truth, he couldn't give her the hope that couldn't accomplish.

Tears rolled down again, she wanted him to comfort her with words, but he didn't do it, and just told him the truth…

Unbearable to see her crying again, he cupped her cheeks and kissed her on the lips, to send all the love, all the feeling toward her, he knew that it was the last kiss, it was the last moment they could have with each other…

The kissed until they needed to breath, and then Kanata just wiped away the tears, and stared at her so gently.

"Take care of yourself, if you are well, I will be well too." Kanata said. "Remember to eat well, sleep well, I know that he will take care of you, and give you all the happiness with all his might." Kanata added, with choked, he felt the tears were on his eyes, but he didn't want her to know it, so that he let go and turn his back faced her, he walked toward his house, and left her alone.

While he entered the house, he dropped on the floor, and clenched his fist tightly, his head hit the door hardly, he hated himself very much, he hated himself to leave her five years ago, and let her living in hell three years ago, if he was with her three years ago, she wouldn't meet Hayate, and he would be the groom.

Each step down of the stairs gave Miyu the heartache, and it means that they couldn't go back to the happy time five years ago, she walked down of the steps slowly, she just wanted him to chase her back but he didn't…it was no hope…she sat on the bottom stair to cry, and the snow fell down again, it dropped on her shoulder, she felt cold, and painful in her heart…

"Am I really can't have the chance?" the male voice said, right beside her, Miyu looked up and as she knew that, it was Hayate… "If he didn't give you one more chance, can you give me the chance, and all I wanted was just a chance, Miyu…" Hayate added, and he put his hand on her shoulder, and let her head lead on him, to let her to cry in his embrace. And it told her that 'I will be there with you'.

She continued to cry, until she had no more tears, and she knew that, she had to marry him tomorrow, it was no chance that she could go back…

* * *

There were many people in the church, to give the blessing to the soon-to-be new-wed couple; they thought that they were the couple made by heaven.

"Dear family and friends, on behalf of…" the priest said but he was interrupted by the door of the church suddenly opened, and Miyu turned her face back with hope.

"I am sorry that I am late." A man with tuxedo said, and then he went back to his chair.

"It doesn't matter, so we can continue now." The priest said. "We are here today to encourage, celebrate and support the covenant Sagawa Hayate and Kouzuki Miyu are going to make and to share in the joy that Sagawa Hayate and Kouzuki Miyu experience as they pledge their love and commitment to each other."

With disappoint, Miyu turned her face and faced to the priest again, she had the hoped that he would come here and take her away from this ceremony, but now, it was no hope anymore…

"Kouzuki Miyu, do you take Sagawa Hayate to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked with his gently tone, the words were so normal from him since he asked those question for lots of time.

She kept silence, and hoped that Kanata would walked in the church, but seconds past, the peoples started to murmured with each other, discussed about what happened to her, but the one she wanted to appear hadn't appeared…

"Kouzuki Miyu, do you take Sagawa Hayate to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked again since he couldn't get any reaction from the bride.

"Miyu, are you okay?' Hayate asked beside her and that made Miyu woke up from her daydreaming. He didn't appear, and it was the time she should take the decision.

"I do…" she said softly after she took the deep breath, and she was no Kouzuki Miyu anymore, she was Sagawa Miyu, the wife of Sagawa Hayate…

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Sagawa." The priest finally said, yes, she was someone's wife now, and she couldn't think about Kanata anymore.

The people outside of the church showed the joyful and the happiness, and it seemed that they were happy about the marriage.

Hayate turned his face, kiss Miyu on her cheeks,, and Miyu just forced a smile toward him, but it was too hard to noticed that she was just force it, everyone thought that it was a true smile, and she was so happy truly

And Kanata, he saw everything, he saw that Miyu was kissed by the groom, and everyone cheered, and laughed. He was the only one didn't happy about the marriage…he put out a photo that in his bag, it was Miyu and him, and Miyu hugged him from the back and took the shot herself, the smile on her face was so beautiful, it was the most happiness time between them, but it couldn't go back anymore.

'Goodbye Miyu…' Kanata mumbled and left with his luggages. The tears of his eyes finally rolled down…and he knew that everything was end, he looked at the keychain she gave her, it was his last present from her…

* * *

A/N : Yes, I made them part AGAIN, please don't hate me if you don't like the ending, but I really in a mood that "didn't want everything went perfect" it's weird right? HAHA, finally I FINISHED it. And Thanks all of the reviews. =)


	7. Special Chapter: After everything

A/N: Hello everyone, here I am going to give a SP of the story, since after I wrote the ending, I felt there was something wrong (maybe it's because of it was not Miyu X Kanata), and as the request of Pikachu, I am going to make a twist. So start here~~

Summary:

After everything, Kanata became a professor in a hospital of America, but he still missed, and one they, they met again, it seemed that the destiny told them that they should give each other one more chance…

* * *

Five years later

A brunet sat in his office, his entire mind went too far from his jobs, and he just stared at the photo that took with a blonde 10 years ago…

It had been five years but he still didn't have any partner, he always compared them with her, in fact, how come he could forget her? She was always the one so special for him, and she was the apple of his eyes.

He left because of her; it was unbearable that to watch her married with another one instead him. And he didn't dare to go back to Japan, didn't dare to contact her or his friends in Japan, he worried that if he knew that she had children with him, or he had move on already.

"Professor Saionji, here come a patient from Japan, and need for your suggestion." A nurse said with her folders.

With a sigh he stood up and continued his work, He, Saionji Kanata, who was really a successful doctor in America, he aced for everything but love. After he left Japan for work, he had lost the one he love the most in his life already.

He left the office building and about to walk in the ward building, but a little girl bumped into him.

"Hay, little lady, watch out." He said while holding the girl, and right after he could look at the face of the girl, his eyes got widen, the same blonde hair, the same emerald orbs…she looked like her very much…

"Arigadou, Uncle." The girl said, and it told him that she was Japanese too, he patted the girl's head gently, and he could smell her scent, it was so familiar to hers too, mint strawberry…could it be she's there?

Without any doubt anymore, Kanata went into the ward building, and found the patient from Japan, the one needed his help…he went into a single room, and waited for the doctor to present.

* * *

"Professor, I present you the Sagawa Hayate." The doctor said, after he introduced the patient, Kanata looked at the man was lying on the bed, it was he…didn't noticed how shocked Kanata was, the doctor continued his present. "And Mr. and Mrs. Sagawa, here is Professor Saionji; he may give you some advice." The man and the blonde who sat beside him looked up, and gasped at once. Especially she, Sagawa Miyu, since she met her first love, she hadn't expected that she would meet him again, and in this situation too.

"It had been a long time I seen you." Miyu controlled to choke it out, but Kanata just nodded coolly and turned his face to the doctor.

"How's he?" Kanata said, without seeing his record, just looking at the doctor.

"Brain-cancer, and the cancer cell was about to spread to his liver." The doctor, as a professional, Kanata had known that if the cancer cell spread to the liver, it was too dangerous. "So he went to America to find someone professional, who can cure him."

"Okay fine, what's stage of his sickness?" Kanata asked, still without looking at Miyu or Hayate.

"The final-stage" Hayate said, and that made Kanata looked at him once. "Don't forget that I was a doctor in Japan."

"Maybe he need to stay here, I need time to discuss with all the doctors of the department." Kanata said, but he hadn't look at the history yet, then he left the room.

* * *

"Kanata." Miyu rushed to Kanata, and Kanata stood and waited for her, wondering that what else she wanted to say. "Can we have a walk?"

With a nodded, he put his hands into his pants, and Miyu walked behind him with lowering her head.

"How's life?" Kanata was the one who broke the silence, but he kept walking, without looking at Miyu.

"I am fine," Miyu said, she didn't have the dare to say one more word, she was so sorry for making the choice, she felt guilty with Kanata…

"Nice." Kanata said, and they were walking out of the building, the time went so fast…he thought himself.

"Mama, you are back, Hana miss you very much." It was the little girl, who almost bumped into Kanata before. She rushed to Miyu and hugged her tight.

"Your daddy is sick, and mama had to find a doctor cure him." Miyu said, and she hugged and patted on her head, it showed that she gave the girl, Hana all her love.

So that's why he felt so familiar with this little girl? She was the daughter of Miyu and…Hayate…

"Hello uncle, here I see you again." Hana said, nodded with polite.

"Hana, he's uncle Kanata, he was a friend of mama, and he will cure your daddy" Miyu said with smile.

"Uncle Kanata, you are mama's friend?" Hana said and blinked her eyes, her emerald was the same as Miyu's, and they were just like the stars in the dark sky, so beautiful to look at it. "So can you walk us to the hotel? I thought that Grandma wants to see you too." So Hayate's mom is here too? Kanata thought.

Couldn't have any reject, Hana pulled Kanata's arm to go out of the hospital, and Miyu just let out a sigh and walked behind. And they reached a car and got on it.

* * *

After they entered the hotel, they got into Hayate's mother's room.

"Welcome back, Miyu," the dark hair woman said, and she was Hayate's mother, she still looked so tender. And she noticed Kanata; she realized that who was he, the boy she went to Heiomachi she met before, who was walked with Miyu. "Hello, if I hadn't forgotten, you are Saionji, right?"

Kanata just nodded and provided his hand toward Mrs. Sagawa, and they had a handshake.

"Mom, he's the professor of the hospital that Hayate live, and he will in charge of Hayate's case too." Miyu said, she tried to explain that the relationship of them, and in fact, they shouldn't have any relationship, right after she got married five years ago.

"Dr. Saionji, nice to meet you," Mrs. Sagawa said with smile, "You are _friend_ with Miyu, so that please try your best to save Hayate." Mrs. Sagawa added. She mentioned the word 'Friend' so hard, and Kanata felt it, it seemed that she knew that they were not just friend…

"Mom, please take care of Hana first, I wanted to have a talk with Dr. Saionji." Miyu said, and she pecked on Hana's forehead, and closed the door.

They were alone in the corridor. It was so silent, and they were the only two stayed in the corridor.

"What do you want?" Kanata asked, with faced to Miyu, his voice was so voice, without any emotion, that made Miyu didn't know that what's in his mind.

"Sorry, I am really sorry…" Miyu said, and her voice was tremble, all she could do was apology, no matter that Kanata had said that he would respect whom she choice, she felt guilty with him still, and she thought that he might hate her a lot.

"So how do you recompense my heart broken?" Kanata said, and he lowered his head, and stared at Miyu, their eyes met, and Miyu just closed her eyes, waiting for his kiss.

"What do you think I want to do? Mrs. Sagawa." Kanata said, and he turned his back faced Miyu, and then he left her alone. He became so cool heart again, wasn't that because of her?

Miyu knelt on the ground, the tears fell unstoppable, she couldn't stop thinking of the past, their sweetness time, but they couldn't back to the time, anymore…

* * *

The next day, Kanata went to visit Hayate after his case meeting, everything was in his plan, the doctors, and the directors didn't have any idea to save Hayate…

"Professor, I have said that there is no help, am I right?" Hayate said right after Kanata entered his room; he had already sat up and looked at him.

Yes, he's a potential doctor too; how come he couldn't notice himself that there's no hope?

"Be strong, I will find more ideas." Kanata said, and he sat on a chair that beside Hayate's bed. "Think of your wife and your daughter…they depend on you, they need you."

Thinking of Miyu, and Hana, he wanted to help Hayate; he just wanted her to have all the happiness, how come she had to suffer to lose her husband right after she lost her parents for goodness sake? Plus Hayate was someone who helped her to walk out of the painful of losing her parents, she couldn't lose him again.

"Miyu doesn't need me…" Hayate said, he looked up at the white, and his word shocked Kanata a lot. "You win, no matter I married her for goodness sake, and I couldn't get her heart."

"You have a daughter with her a least, am I right?" Kanata said, think of the little girl that with Miyu, his heart broken.

"Professor, you hadn't seen my record, right?" Hayate said as he raised his eyes and looked at Kanata. "I think that you need to have a look of it."

Kanata stared at Hayate, who was giving him a sign to have a look of his medical record, and there was a word that surprised him a lot – "Infertility"

"So that Hana's father is…" Kanata asked, and he needed to confirm it. If Hayate couldn't have a baby, so why there was Hana? And she looked so much like Miyu that he confirmed Hana was Miyu's daughter.

"Do you think that there was another man went into Miyu's life?" Hayate's said, and looked at Kanata with challenge.

His eyes gotten widen, he hadn't thought that she was pregnant at that time. And he hadn't thought that she would get pregnant with him.

"Plus I didn't have the chance to tough her…" Hayate said, he closed his eyes and recalled their wedding night.

* * *

_She lay on the bed with her normal clothes, she had changed it so fast right after the ceremony, and waiting for her husband's coming._

_Hayate climbed on the bed, and was about to kiss his bride, but he noticed that she was avoiding his kiss, with a little disappoint of it, he just lay beside her, and embraced her and drifted into sleep._

_And the next morning, he woke up so early and looked at his wife, she had woken, but she was pale._

"_Miyu, how are you?" Hayate said, she looked sick, he could notice that with his profession sense._

_Suddenly she rushed to the washroom and vomit. Noticing her sickness, he felt that something wrong, but without any doubt, he sent her to hospital, and the new that Doctor gave had shocked him a lot._

"_She's pregnant." The doctor said with smile. "Congratulations."_

_Congratulations? How could he? He hadn't tough her, plus he knew that he couldn't have any child, and she's pregnant, with the another man? Hayate gave out a fake smile, and walked home with Miyu._

* * *

"And your mom…" Kanata said, he remembered that when he met Mrs. Sagawa again, she seemed that noticed their relationship before.

"She knew it already, and Miyu knew it too…" Hayate said, "I had never thought that my rival would come and save my life." He gave out a giggle.

"I will try my best; it is the promise between me and your mom." Kanata said. He remembered that Miyu and Hana. "Miyu and Hana depend on you, so you should give up yourself too." Kanata added, and he knew that they were impossible forever…

"I am a doctor too, I know that my situation." Hayate said, and then he looked up of the ceiling. "If I gone, please take care of Miyu and Hana, and my mom…"

Giving out a sigh, Kanata didn't say anything and walked out of the room, how many cases that cancer's patient could survive? He knew it, no matter that the probability was low; he had to help him, with all his might.

* * *

But the situation was getting worst; it was all in Hayate's expected. After one week, the group told that they had tried their best. And Miyu, Mrs. Sagawa stayed beside Hayate, waiting for the time.

"Miyu, now you are free…" Hayate said, then he closed his eyes slowly, the hand that held Miyu's hand dropped. The sickness sent him to the heaven, with god.

"Thank you…" Miyu mumbled, and tears rolled down, she was so thankful that he took care of her for five years, he helped her to find Kanata, no matter it was unsuccessful, he took care of Hana, even she wasn't his daughter…how comes a man could treat her very well but he knew that he couldn't win her heart?

"How's your plan?" Kanata asked, after apologized to Mrs. Sagawa, they finally had time to talk in the cafeteria.

"Back to Japan, take care of Hana and mom…" Miyu said, and took a sip of Latte. "It was all he wanted." She looked out of the window, she didn't have the dare to talk about her future with him anymore, and how could she decide to come back with him after Hayate left her?

He didn't say anything, just looked at the view that outside the window, he knew that there were some different between them, they couldn't back to the past anymore.

* * *

Backed to the hotel, she was packing, she decided to leave…and Mrs. Sagawa came in, with Hana.

"Miyu…" Mrs. Sagawa said, and her tears hadn't dried, it seemed that she still sad about Hayate's death. And Miyu just held Mrs. Sagawa to sit down on a chair.

"Mom, you should take more rest…" Miyu said, she remembered that Mrs. Sagawa hadn't sleep for two nights. "We needed to take on a plane early tomorrow."

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Mrs. Sagawa said, and her words shocked Miyu a lot. "I had known that the relationship between you and Dr. Saionji already, I can see that the atmosphere between you and him…"

"Mom…" Miyu mumbled, she tried to say something but she couldn't think of a word.

"It's okay that if you want to stay with him, now Hayate is in heaven, I shouldn't be selfish that letting you live alone for a life." Mrs. Sagawa said. "I had known that he's the father, right?"

Miyu just looked up at Mrs. Sagawa, how comes she knew about it?

"I am the mother, how comes I don't know that Hayate couldn't have a baby?" Mrs. Sagawa explained, "After I heard that you were pregnant, I was shocked, and I remembered that you were in Heiomachi, with Dr. Saionji, I finally realized that all the things."

"I am sorry for lying…" Miyu said, with lowering her head, she didn't mean to be a liar…

"It's okay…" Mrs. Sagawa said. "If I hadn't done the selfish decision, came to Heiomachi and begged you to come back with Hayate, you would together with him, right?"

She quickly went to the hospital, and sent a message to Kanata, told him that she would wait for him in the airport, if he wouldn't come, that means that they couldn't be together anymore…

* * *

At the airport, Miyu just held Hana so tightly, he didn't come, even a reply, she didn't receive it, it seemed that he didn't have any feeling toward her anymore…

She let out a sigh; it was time to get into the lounge of an airport. But he didn't come; it seemed that the destiny that they couldn't be together, no matter Hayate was no longer live.

"Miyu, are you sure?" Hayate's mom asked her, she had known that Miyu had someone special in America, and she was so thankful that Miyu stayed with Hayate till the day him dead, and it was time for her freedom. "I don't mind that if you stay here with him, but just remember that let me to see Hana once a year. She's a cute and sweet girl."

"Mama, it was destiny, and I decided that if he hadn't come, I will back to Japan with you, and I won't think of him anymore." Miyu said, wiping away her tears, she stood and walked toward the room.

"Miyu, please wait!" A voice blurted out, then a pair of arm round her waist, she could feel that her chest, she just smiled and pulled the arm closer to her…she knew that he would come, and now, he came…

* * *

A;N: Yes, it stopped here, since I don't want to make it too cliché…and in my point of view, they both didn't have wrong, I am really sorry to kill Hayate, but if I could twist it back to Miyu X Kanata, maybe it's the best way…that Miyu didn't have to guilty about leaving Hayate, and they still have reason to continued their relationship. So here is a happy ending for all of you~ see you in my others story~ bye

Kitty


End file.
